shadowofthebrokerfandomcom-20200214-history
SotB XXXVIII: Trust Fall
At Borga the Hutt’s behest, the Broker’s agents are drawn into a dangerous game between Black Sun and dissidents within Clan Besadii... Agents Team Bana * Alro * Derra * Gristle * Kii'Vera * R0C-K4 * (Rogesh Vai) * Tortie Team Krova Recording for Team Krova * Balken Oppen * Chim Chim * Gerold * Hawk * (Saber Scintel) * ST0-N13 * Zeevo the Hutt Mission Report Summary by Ben Borga calls into the crew, frantically claiming that the attack on the Coronet safehouse was just one piece in a larger puzzle, and that Black Sun may have truly been to blame. He’s pieced together information about some other Broker cells, and has found that many of them were attacked at the same time, but by Black Sun. He’s been tipped off to a summit between Besadii’s leader and some Black Sun officials on Ord Mantell. Borga has secured the agents a way into the summit via two minor huts, Bana and Krova. Before meeting up with the hutts, Borga asks the agents to meet with some other former Broker associates on Kwenn Space Station. Before leaving, the agents do a little digging. Gristle knows that Black Sun’s link to Besadii is Vigo Green. Some of the agents remember Krova from her extortion attempt during an old trip to Nar Shaddaa. She isn’t known as the most bright or cunning hutt, but she’s ambitious. Alro finds that Bana has a high opinion of himself, much like Krova, and is a relentless socialite with a desire to be a leader. In addition to some supplied identities, Borga offers some additional information: the team going with Bana will be closer to the surveillance hub and the team following Krova will be closer to the mainframe of the compound the meeting will take place in. The meeting itself is a discussion about ways to increase profits for Black Sun, and Besadii is involved due to their alliance. Bana and Krova aren’t aware that the agents have their own motives, and merely trust them as an entourage. Arriving on Kwenn, the agents meet with ST0-N1, an agent from the Coruscant cell. Chimchim senses the scent of Biff and Boff on him, but he checks out in all other respects. The team gathers up some espionage and communications gear and divide up before heading to Nal Hutta. Each division meets up with their contact and, after an introduction, they happen to brush elbows, initiating a quick shouting match. Each set of agents back their client up, slinging insults back and forth. Gristle and the rest of Bana’s team put Krova on the back foot immediately, and after their response, Gristle sees that Krova’s trust will be important to them. Not wanting to jeopardize the other team’s operation, he defuses the situation to let Krova believe she’s won. Moving separately, everyone arrives on Ord Mantell at Vigo Green’s estate where the summit is beginning. The event is kicked off with a feast, and Prince Xizor himself is present to oversee the dealings. Slaves dance and serve the massive attendance, and both teams make small talk with their clients while the food is served. Eventually, some whaladon meat is brought out - carved from a sapient species from Dac. Most of the agents cleverly avoid having to eat it while others chow down without fear. Kii gets sick, embarrassing Bana, but Krova is heartened by her entourage’s willingness to partake. After dinner, Bana is dragged into some negotiations for spice dealings on Socorro with an Ithorian named Ilpo, also known as Meep Mo, the “juice vendor.” Gristle, with the help of Kii and Derra’s knowhow, negotiates for an even split of profits between Black Sun and Besadii in the sector. Bana is very pleased by Gristle’s swift negotiation, and with the evening’s business concluded, the agents convince Bana to let some of them go to ‘secure their quarters.’ In order to break into the surveillance room, Kii pilfers some of the whaladon meat and uses some of Derra’s acquired sedatives to spike the food. Posing as a servant, he delivers the meat to the guards outside the surveillance area, and they take it gladly before succumbing to the chemical influence. With the coast clear, R0C, Tortie, Alro and Kii get into what they think is the surveillance hub, but it appears that the room had been switched on the map and is actually the mainframe. Without time to shift their attention, they get to work slicing in. Tortie and Alro break into the secure data, but accidentally send out a silent alarm at the same time. Meanwhile, the other team in the real surveillance hub receives the emergency ping and successfully passes it off as a false trigger. Continuing to slice in Alro finds a massive cache of data relating to the Broker on the Black Sun servers. Within it, he finds a massive transaction of credits to Balken Oppen around the time the safehouses were simultaneously attacked. The damning evidence is pocketed, and R0C sends a message to Chimchim to keep an eye on Balken but not alert him just yet. Alro, Tortie and Kii continue to siphon the data, loading it onto a secure datapad. The team at the surveillance hub notifies them that some company is on the way and Gristle sees Kal and his posse of bounty hunters crossing the floor toward the exit. Quickly, he moves to intercept and question the hunters. They seem to be after the same sort of data, and since the agents already have access to the mainframe, they have some leverage to negotiate with. Gristle offers the bounty hunters access to the cracked mainframe in exchange for help, as well as information regarding Amunet. Kal offers to give them aid with a distraction, and simply states that Amunet has been ‘taken care of.’ Gristle isn’t satisfied, but proceeds with the deal and quickly goes back to hold Bana’s attention while the team finishes extracting the data they need. Soon after, the process ends, Kal triggers his distraction by calling down a swarm of ships from orbit, and both Broker teams are forced to flee to the landing pads with Black Sun security forces close behind, claiming that they must be spies on behalf of Jabba the Hutt. One team engages a platoon of enforcers while the other holds off Prince Xizor’s personal bodyguard and human replica droid Guri. R0C finds her more than a match, but holds out long enough to give his team time to ready their shuttle. However, across the pad, they see Balken being carried toward the other shuttle by Chimchim’s wrix Gotham. Not wanting to afford him a chance at escape, Gristle and Kii cross the landing area to try to stop him. Gristle, at the same time, contacts Hawk from the other team and places an immediate 10,000 credit bounty on Balken’s head. Hawk guns Balken down with stun bolts just as Chimchim calls Gotham back, spilling the drall onto the ground. In the confusion, Gristle sneaks over with his stealth field and drags Balken’s body to the waiting shuttle, which Kii had diverted to secure in case Balken had made it first. With their loose ends tied, both teams rush to the shuttles to extract and shoot off into the atmosphere, where a battle rages between the Zann Consortium and the local Black Sun forces. One shuttle risks a breach, however, as Guri clings to one of the entrance hatches, trying to claw her way inside. Despite heavy damage, R0C throws open the hatch and knocks Guri off and into the ocean below, securing their shuttle and allowing the agents to lock in coordinates and jump back to Kwenn Station to reclaim their ships. With the mission complete, the teams are then met with a long-awaited message from the Broker, renewing contact and thanking them for their service. Along with this, the Broker announces his collaboration with Doxel Ovo in building a new safehouse on Singram III, where Wayright is located, which will become their new base of operations, should they accept it. SotB 038